No debo husmear en las regaderas
by Briel Black
Summary: Eso es un error, sí debes husmear... Pero tienes que ser cauteloso y asegurarte de que la jefa no te atrape.


**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**No debo husmear en las regaderas.**

Caminaba por aquél pasillo a pasos firmes y decididos, ¿qué tanto podía hacerle la directora? Después de todo, él necesitaba hacer investigaciones y qué mejor lugar que la escuela de sus antiguos alumnos de instituto.

—Pero, peor le irá a Naruto, lo siento por él. —Mencionó para sí mismo convenciéndose de que su ex compañera no sería tan dura con el sermón que seguramente le daría, aunque una parte de él deseaba salir corriendo ya que intuía que sus pensamientos estaban errados, Tsunade era estricta, y aún más tratándose de ese tema.

Se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina, dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se armó de valor, hizo un nulo intento por acomodar sus canos cabellos y empujó la puerta, importándole poco lo que pudiera haber dentro o si estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. Para suerte suya, la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto ya que en caso contrario la habría rotó gracias a la magnitud del empujón, y después de lo que había hecho, Tsunade no se la cobraría barato.

—¿Qué querías? —formuló una interrogante sin una pizca de respeto hacia la presente mujer.

—Sabes para qué te llamé, no te hagas el idiota. —contradijo la mujer desde el escritorio, con una cara de pocos amigos que espantaría a cualquier persona.

—¡Quita esa cara, mujer! Ni que te hubiera espiado cuando te bañabas.

—A mí no me espiaste —objetó la adulta de rubias hebras y acto seguido suspiró—. Desde que terminamos los estudios no has cambiado en lo absoluto. Eres el mismo pervertido, entrometido y mirón que eras. ¿Cómo fue que te metiste a la escuela? toda la seguridad que tenemos y tú te vienes a inmiscuir.

Jiraya soltó una risa seca recordando sus años en la universidad; lo que más gracia le daba era acordarse de la cara de Tsunade cuando lo encontraban espiando los vestidores femeninos; sus risas se detuvieron súbitamente para sobarse la mejilla cuando recordó también, que su compañera lo golpeaba fuertemente cuando ella se veía involucrada. —Y tú sigues siendo la amargada que eras en la secundaria y todos los demás años, el tiempo no te han ayudado —torció la boca y a modo de susurro dijo: —,ni las cirugías plásticas. —Tsunade tenía un buen oído y las palabras de Jiraya fueron escuchadas por ella, que no las recibió de manera amable, lo único que Jiraya obtuvo por su comentario fue un libro de quinientas páginas que le golpeó el estómago.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué tenías que venir a romper el orden de esta universidad? —intentando reincorporarse, la rubia le cuestionó.

—¿No podía? —más que una pregunta fue un modo de afirmar que fue por el simple hecho de que quiso, recibió una acusadora y penetrante mirada de su acompañante. Como respuesta, miró a la ventana con despreocupación.

—Te puedo demandar, sabes que tenemos cámaras, y te filmamos husmeando en las regaderas.

—¿Qué le harán a Naruto? —preguntó haciendo omiso caso a lo anteriormente mencionado por Tsunade, quien se fastidió de hablar con un viejo que parecía todo lo contrario.

—Depende de lo que nos digas tú. ¿Fue tu idea meterse a husmear en las regaderas?

Jiraya fingió no escuchar mirando a la ventana con demencia, pero bien sabía que a ella no podía evadirla de manera tan sencilla. Tsunade le aventó una botella de Sake, con mucha fuerza, que pasó a unos pocos centímetros de distancia a donde estaba Jiraya para después chocar con la pared rompiéndose y salpicando al hombre— No, fue idea de él.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque desde hace años, tú te inmiscuyes en los vestuarios femeninos, y Naruto es la primera vez que lo hace —Tsunade suspiró—. A ti no puedo castigarte ya que no asistes a ésta escuela, pero a él sí, ¿por qué lo llevaste?

—Soy un alma libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y a Naruto le llama la atención esa clase de cosas.

—Vete de aquí ya, cualquiera te demandaría menos yo; y dile a Naruto que venga.

—Por eso vine aquí. Si hubiera sido otro sitio ya estaría preso. —El hombre sonrió de medio lado simulando seriedad, pero no se pudo contener y soltó una risa sonora que resonó en la oficina. Tras recibir una amenazadora mirada de la rubia, abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió de ahí. Una vez fuera exhaló con alivio; le fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo una vez que llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta del salón con el respeto que no empleó en la oficina de Tsunade y esperó que le abrieran.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Jiraya. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —masculló un joven de cabellos grises con un tapaboca blanco que no permitía ver la mitad de su rostro.

—Investigaciones —respondió el aludido para después dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad, el otro sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos—; tú sí sabes a lo que me refiero, Kakashi. Vengo por Naruto.

—No le permito salir en clase, él suele causar desastres al instante.

—La jefa lo llama.

Kakashi se giró hacia sus alumnos—¡Naruto! —lo llamó casi como una reprimenda, pero su semblante pacífico no cambió en absoluto. El aludido, quien miraba a la ventana con desgana, se alarmó y al instante se levantó del pupitre. Kakashi le hizo señas para que se acercara a la puerta y el rubio obedeció—. Tsunade-sama te llama.

—¿Para qué me quiere la vieja? —preguntó fingiendo desentendimiento ya que sabía a la perfección que era lo que le acomplejaba a la mujer.

Jiraya miró al menor con sorna— Me lo llevo, Kakashi. —El aludido sólo asintió y regresó a dar su clase. Naruto se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos para salir del salón. Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio hacia el mismo lugar del que Jiraya se había retirado unos instantes antes.

—Espero que ayas aprendido algo de esta experiencia. —comentó el mayor rompiendo el sepulcral silencio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza para después agregar: —No debo husmear en las regaderas de mujeres.

—Error, sí debes, pero tienes que asegurarte de que la jefa no te atrape —Jiraya sonrió ampliamente—. No te irá del todo mal, creo que hoy Tsunade estaba de buenas.

—Je, ella nunca está de buenas.

—Ése es mi alumno.


End file.
